


Nikocado Avocado and Realmouth ASMR do a collab but things get spicy

by stinkybuttcrack



Category: mukbang - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Daddy Kink, Eating, Eggpreg, Eggs, Food Kink, Inflation, Insults, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sex, Urethral Play, Vore, just a little bit of vore though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkybuttcrack/pseuds/stinkybuttcrack
Summary: Nikocado Avocado and Realmouth fuck.
Relationships: nikocado avocado/realmouth asmr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Nikocado Avocado and Realmouth ASMR do a collab but things get spicy

Nikocado Avocado walks into the collab studio, his belly swinging dangerously, and Realmouth is already waiting there for him.

"Hello Nikocado." Realmouth said, and Nikocado greeted him as well, staring at his big mouth and luscious lips. He felt so lucky that he was doing a collab with such a hot youtuber. Realmouth blushed from the attention, but sat down, his long legs swinging. They started to consume food together really intensely and while Nikocado was stuffing his face with delicious corny chunky cheese doritos, he watched Realmouth out of the corner of his eye. His beautifully large, luscious lips were chewing the food so delightfully s*xily that Nikocado felt a jolt of pleasure hit him straight in the groin. Realmouth was so s*xy that he couldn't focus on the food very well anymore. Soon, Realmouth noticed Nikocado's growing erection and blushed intensely.

"N-nikocado..." "Yeah?" Nikocado's erection was extremely large at this point.

"Your erection is very large and I can see it." Realmouth said in a deep voice which was so s*xy that Nikocado blushed and said "It's like that cause of you Realmouth." "Mmmmm..... okay.... I see.... well to get relief from me you're gonna have to do something for me.." Realmouth said with hooded eyes.

"W-what is it?" Nikocado intensely blushed and squirmed in his pants, his big belly rubbing against his erection was very enticing.

"You're gonna have to eat all the food that's on this table. Right now." Realmouth said and rubbed his hands together.

"When did you get hands?" Nikocado scratched his head, confused. Realmouth laughed.

"That's not important, now eat for me baby."

"Yes daddy." Nikocado said and he began to consume the food. Eventually, he had finished the food that was laid out on the table, and Nikocado's belly grew so large it encompassed the whole studio and broke the walls. Realmouth's large penis extended at this, he was so aroused. He couldn't hold his arousal anymore. He released his legs and they immediately became tentacles that started roaming at Nikocado's clothes and skin, which were mostly ripped anyway because he got so fat. The tentacles eventually went in Nikocado's fat buttcrack.

"Shit, Nikocado, you're so tight." Realmouth hissed, and the tentacle went higher and Nikocado screamed. it was the best feeling in the world to be taken by Nikocado's tight fucking asshole. Not satisfied with simply his ass, the tentacles went into Nikocado's urethra and broke his fat 8 inch long 8 inch thick cock in half.

"Ohhhhhhh Nikocado you're so s*xy baby moan for me some more." Realmouth said, while grunting as he thrusted into Nikocado violently. Nikocado's moans were echoing all around the room, along with the sound of slimy tentacles slamming in and out of his urethra and ass. Realmouth was feeling really good but it just wasn't enough for him. He extended more tentacles and two stretched Nikocado's nostrils and two stretched his ears, and started thrusting. Realmouth's tentacles also curiously explored his stinky hairy armpits and started using those too. The squelching felt so good. Nikocado was a complete mess at this point, because he was having his ass, urethra, armpits, nose, and ears played with at the same time.

"Ohhhhh~ Realmouth! I feel like I'm... gonna..." Nikocado moaned.

"You know what? Fucking fine. Come for me baby. Dirty bitch. Fucking slut. Asshat motherfucking garbage piece of shit dickhead cumslut edgelord loser fat wannabe jealous bitch face. I'm gonna breed you so hard baby just you wait." Realmouth hissed into his ears while Nikocado moaned, "Yes daddy please breed me make me yours I love you please dear god put your babies deep inside got I want it so bad." This made Realmouth cum deep deep deep deep into Nikocado's tight little asscrack, shoving a million eggs inside him. Nikocado came right after him, screaming his head off, and then they both cuddled lovingly.

"I feel so good with your babies ugh agh they're moving inside me." Nikocado purred.

"I bet they do baby I'm sure they do." Realmouth said happily. "I think some of them are even gonna hatch too." Nikocado's eyes widened and then he realized that what he was saying was true. Nikocado ran to the toilet and started having constipation while groaning and screaming. Suddenly he took a fat huge diarrhea in the toilet, and a lot of various stuff came out, Realmouth's egg babies, dildos, cactuses, illegal h*ndh*lding porno magazines, crystal meth bags, crunchy corny cheese doritos, and that one human he vored the other day for his mukbang video. He felt so sloshy inside, no wonder he finally came out in one piece. After it was over he flushed the toilet, and was so happy that he went to go cuddle with Realmouth's babies and eat more Taco Bell with him.

**Author's Note:**

> don't tell mom i said the s*x word please.


End file.
